Conditional affection
by Shakespearenarutostyle
Summary: For SasusakuMonth, day three. if someone loved you conditionally, would you accept the conditions to receive such love? AU.


Title: Conditional affection  
Author: shakespearnarutostyle, FFn  
Summary: if someone loved you conditionally, would you accept the conditions to receive such love?  
Rating: T for some suggestive themes and mild emotional child abuse.  
Prompt: day 3: Rebel.  
Warning: AU which means that most characters are OOC.  
Notes: According to Greenwich+01:00 time zone, it is already day three, that's why I decided to post this while I'm still up, before I leave. The others might not be submitted before it's too late so make sure to check my and other writer's works at .

* * *

She watched her beloved work dutifully on what was supposed to be her math assignment, she should feel shameful for letting him do her work but sometimes the subject got too hard. Sure, it was weird coming from the girl with the highest GPA in school, but we're all human. He was actually smarter than her, that's why she asks him for help sometimes, if only…

"What is it?" Her boyfriend of three years inquired, not taking his eyes off the notebook, his midnight black hair shadowed his onyx eyes, both colors contrasting wonderfully with his pale skin, occasionally marred with a tattoo, he even had his ears pierced, one had a hoop earring and a black small button earring, while the other had a black feather shaped one. He had the body of a Greek god and the face of an angel. Sometimes she wonders what he sees in her, her with her abnormal pink hair and her emerald eyes, he tells her she's beautiful all the time, but she finds it hard to believe when she compares herself to the barbies that attend their school.

"What is it?" He repeated impatiently, this time lifting his head from the homework to look at her.

She just shook her head."It's nothing." He resumed his work with a sigh; it seemed that he was almost done.

"You should tell him, you know?" Despite it being a suggestion, it sounded more like a statement; she was met with a louder sigh.

"So it's not 'nothing'."

"I wasn't thinking about that. I swear; it's just that, you're so smart and it's a shame that he cannot see it, and the way he treats you because-"

"Sakura, I already told you, winning his affection because of my academic abilities is what made me do this in the first place!" Oh. Oh, he was mad now.

"Okay, okay, I just hate seeing you hurt, that's all. Don't be mad at me." She put her hand on his hand, urging him to look at her guilty face.

"I'm not. Just don't bring it up again okay?"

"Okay. " After a pause she added, "But you'll tell him soon though, right?"

"Sakura!" He warned hoping that she'd drop it at that, all though, knowing his girlfriend, that's not gonna happen.

"I'm just looking out for you, Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed.

"Well, he's going to find out after the SAT's anyway." He replied.

"Good, now get out so I can change." His expression dripped with mischief after she said that, he lunged at her, embracing her around the waist chuckling at her louder-than-necessary childish squeal and said, "Why? It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Sasuke." She hissed at him. "My brothers are here."

He kissed her cheek before getting up to leave the room.

He didn't have to wait long, after half an hour of waiting, being spent talking with Sakura's brothers, Sasori the eldest being 22, and the middle child Garra at age 20. Both of them go to Konoha University; while Sasuke and Sakura who were 18 attend Konoha Highschool.

She came down the stairs, wearing a floral black dress, it must have been strapless, because she added a pinkish red cardigan shrug, and she wore strappy wedges of the same color and a black purse. Minimum accessories and makeup were applied, her hair was loose, with some bangs side swept in order not to cover her eyes. Sakura always maintained her reputation as the best of both worlds, smart but stylish.

When she made it to the couch he previously sat on she asked nervously, "Underdressed, over dressed?"

"Perfectly dressed." He assured her.

"You'll be fine, sis." Her eldest brother commented still watching TV.

"Yeah, just don't do that weird giggly thing you usually do." Gaara added, sitting next to his brother, beside her Sasuke stiffened.

" Weird giggly thing? What weird giggly thing? " What exactly was he talking about, she didn't giggle weirdly, did she? "Tell me!"

"It's just something that Gaara shouldn't have opened his mouth about." Sasuke answered from behind her. She didn't take that for an answer. "Nii-chan?"

"It's just this high pitched laugh you do, when people you just met compliment you."

"It's usually followed by a snort." Garra added causing the other two male to glare at him.

"Oh my god! Why didn't anyone ever tell me? I'm gonna embarrass myself."

"You'll be fine. Let's go, we're gonna be late."

"Oh, you're right, guys there's food in the fridge, just heat it up in the microwave and don't set the house on fire, kay?" She only managed to get those words out before she was dragged to the front door by her boyfriend.

The ride was quiet, the silence replaced by the music coming from Sasuke's radio, she found herself humming to a familiar song in a futile attempt to quell her nerves. Today, she was going to meet Sasuke's family, it's not like they don't know about her, it's just that in the 3 years they've dated, Sakura was too scared to meet the only member of Sasuke's family that she doesn't know, his father. The infamous Fugaku Uchiha. They say the guy eats secretaries for breakfast, accountants for lunch and saves his youngest son for dinner. Said son being her boyfriend.

At some point Sasuke put his hand on her knee to calm her, but she slapped it a way, snapping at him to keep both hand on the wheel. Naturally, he chuckled at her expense.

Now, they were parked at the driveway of his house- mansion, really- she took deep breaths in a final effort to stop her palpitating heart from beating so fast, and then got out of the car, not before grabbing the box of chocolate they purchased on the way, his mother's favorite.

They made the short trip to the front door and he opened it after he whispered another 'You'll be fine.'

The Uchiha family was gathered in the receiving room, Mikoto welcomed her warmly, Itachi gave her a pat on her head, having met her a long time ago, and the Uchiha patriarch gave her a stiff nod. And they were on their way to the dining room. No matter how many times, she's seen the mansion, she was still amazed by its grandeur and class, the designing skills of the ever elegant Mikoto, of course.

The dinner went smoothly for the first part, they – save for mister I have a stick shoved somewhere unpleasant- were sharing stories ranging from embarrassing memories of Sasuke's childhood to the day they met and how they got together.

"Do you do well in scholl, Miss Haruno?" Fugaku's voice interrupted the light hearted mood of the meal, beside her, Sasuke turned to stone.

"Ah, yes sir." She replied trying to stay humble.

"What do your parents do for a living?"

"My mother is a doctor, a surgeon and my father is a lawyer."

"So how does a prim and proper girl like you end up with my looser of a son?"

Silence took over the room, both Mikoto and Itachi stopped eating and Sasuke seemed like he was about to have a stroke. Face red from anger or embarrassment; she wasn't sure.

She put her fork down as calmly as possible and replied "With all due respect, Uchiha-san, it might have something to do with the talents he has that you happen to be too blind to see."

"_Sakura." _Sasuke hissed at her trying to get her to stop.

"I beg your pardon?" He had the gall to sound insulted.

"He has to know." She said to her boyfriend before continuing, "Your son here, has an IQ of 200, that's about a hundred points above average, which means that, had Einstein taken a test, Sasuke would be placed right next to him."

"I think you dated Sasuke long enough to know that that is impossible."

"No! in case you have forgotten Uchiha-san, I'll remind you, Sasuke's academic performance was excellent in grade school, it was only when he noticed that your love for him was associated with how many A's he got, that he rebelled against you by deliberately screwing up tests. Other than that, I'd say he's a genius!"

"What is the meaning of this Sasuke?" His voice lost the monotone for the first time, now dripping with outrage.

Sasuke chose to ignore him and quietly told Sakura that he'd take her home. That ride back was even quieter and the silence much more awkward. He pulled over next to her house and leaned his head against the steering wheel.

Finally after what seemed like hours he spoke solemnly. "I wish you hadn't done that."

"I had to, I couldn't just sit there and listen to him ridicule you when he had no right to. You know that I get into Momma bear mode when someone attacks you." Despite his attempts to suppress it, she could see a smile form on his lips; he was trying to stay mad at her but was failing miserably.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun." She goaded by pushing on his arm."You know that deep down you wanted that to happen."

He turned to face hair and said, "Well, it does feel like a weight has been taken off my chest."

"See? Now, it'll all get better."

"Not exactly, I won't forgive him easily." His voice turned serious, pained.

"You're just saying that now, go home and sleep on it, we'll talk tomorrow, I'm just glad it's a Saturday."

"Okay, good night." He leaned towards her and kissed her chastely.

"Good night, my rebel. Love ya." With that she stepped out of the car, he waited for her to enter her house before leaving, it's going to be a long night.

When he got back to his house, his father was waiting for him. Surprise, surprise.

"Sasuke." He stopped his trek up the stairs and faced his father.

"Is it true? What she said?"

"Yes, father dearest, I'm not as stupid as you thought, disappointed?"

"Don't get lippy with me boy, I am still your father."

"Really? I may not know much about fatherhood but I sure as hell know that it's not just about sperm donation." He could hear his brother's barely concealed laugh, he continued before Fugaku could reprimand him, "Oh lay off, will ya? Don't start caring now; you've done such a fine job in not doing so for the past few years, for god's sake, don't start now." He marched up the stairs before his oto-san had the chance to reply.

"I tried to warn you, Fugaku." Mikoto's soft voice cut through the room. " But you had to push him away. Good luck getting him back." She followed her youngest son's footsteps and left the receiving room.

"He'll come around." Itachi said."Just show him you care, I know you do."

And Uchiha Fugaku was left alone to ponder on how the hell did it get this bad?

On the course of the next few weeks, winning his son back became Fugaku's goal in life.

Sasuke came downstairs on an early Saturday morning intent on going for a good run, when he was met with a shiny Ferrari in their front yard.

He went back to the dining room where his falily of early risers was having breakfast.

"What is that thing doing outside?" he asked his father particularly who tried to appear innocent.

"I thought you might like a new car."

The youngest Uchiha scoffed and said, "Bribery? Really, dad? You must be getting desperate."

"I'm not bribing you, I just wanted to buy my son a car, where is the wrong in that?

"You can keep your money dad, that's not what I want from you."

"Well, what do you want? You can't remain angry at me forever."

"I don't know about that, I can hold a grudge."

"What about money? You'll need me someday."

"You're unbelievable, what part of I don't want your money don't you get? Do you think I work at three different jobs because I want to brush up on my time managing skills?"

"You have three jobs?" And he had the nerve to sound puzzled?

"And you wonder why I'm angry with you? Just stay out of my life, you've done a great job at it so far."

It was no, surprise when he ran out of the dining room, no matter how Drama-queen like it sounded.

"That's what you understood from 'Show him you care'? bribing him?"

Uchiha Fugaku was out of options, it has been two months now and Sasuke was angrier than ever. That is why he finds himself standing in front of the door to Sakura's house, whose address was kindly provided by his secretary of the month.

He expected her to look surprised or taken aback seeing him on her door step, instead she just smiled knowingly and invited him in.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here." He started trying to swallow his pride.

"Not really, no. You want me to convince Sasuke-kun to forgive you." She said wisely.

"But tell me this? Why should I?"

"Pardon?" She shook her head at his confused expression.

"I'm positive that you care about your son, but imagine what it would look like if you suddenly start showing him that just after you found out that he's not as dumb as you thought he was? Not good, I assure you."

His business like pose was back on and he replied, "What do you suggest then?"

"A heartfelt conversation if course, in which both of you share your thoughts and feelings on this matter, I don't care how pansy that sounds, it is necessary."

"And you are going to convince him to forgive me?"

"Absolutely not. Sasuke-kun is stubborn, he's your son after all." Those last few words were spoken with irritation. "Anyway, I can't promise you to make him forgive you, but I will get him to listen to you. The rest is on you. And I suggest you don't try to bribe him."

He stood up at that, offering her his hand to shake. "How can I express my gratitude?"

She smiled at him and shook his hand. "Just don't hurt him; he's had enough of that."

Her parents chose that time to arrive, they saw Fugaku in the middle room and immediately threw questioning glances her way.

"Mom, dad, this is Fugaku Uchiha, he's Sasuke's dad."

her father smiled at him shaking his hand, her mother did the same and said, "It's a great pleasure to meet the person who brought up such a fine young man Uchiha-san."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Haruno, and you have done a great job yourselves."

"She's one of a kind our little girl." Her father exclaimed proudly. "We must ask you to stay for dinner to try her cooking."

"I'm afraid I'm expected for dinner, some other time."

"I'll walk you to the front door." Sakura said before her parents had the chance to say something embarrassing.

On his way to his car Fugaku turned towards her and requested, "I'd appreciate it if you don't tell Sasuke about our conversation."

"What conversation?" She replied, and as she watched him drive away, she had to marvel on the fact that her parents did not ask her what he was doing at their house. And people called her weird.

Laying on her bed after a steamy make-out session with her boyfriend, which resulted in his shirt going MIA, her perfectly groomed hair going haywire and caused a serious case of swollen lips, she had to feel grateful for her parent's busy schedule.

She laid her head on his chiseled chest, listening to his heartbeats occasionally drawing circles on his abs.

She heard his loud sigh and knew he was on to her, like every single time. He reads her like an open book.

"What is it, now?"

"Mou, you make it sound like I'm always complaining."

He raised his left eyebrow as if saying, 'and you don't?'. she continued as if she hadn't noticed.

"That being said, I think you should talk to your father." She tried not to flinch at his sudden change of mood, his hand stopping its previous work of rubbing her back affectionately.

"We're not talking about this, Sakura." He said, voice suddenly chilly.

She sat up vehemently, leaving his embrace albeit regretfully.

"Yes, we are. You think I don't see it, but I do. You want to forgive him, you want things to go back to the way they were years ago, but you're too prideful to admit it." She spoke hotly, reminding him that she could read him just as well as he could her. She cupped his cheek when he turned away from her, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"It's only a matter of time before you crack, Sasuke-kun. You may not need his money but you do need your father, you finally got your chance to get it right, won't it be foolish to just waste it away?"

She could see that he was mulling it over, attempting vainly to find an excuse that would win this so called argument.

"Fine." She tried, unsuccessfully, to repress her laugh at his bratty childish tone. "But I won't make the first move; he has to work hard for it."

"Good boy." And at that, she dipped her head down to start another steamy make out session.

He was sitting in his room, adding the latest sketch to his portfolio, it was of his girlfriend smiling like no tomorrow and it was simply too precious to leave in a sketchbook.

"You still draw?"

His head snapped up so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash, too caught up in looking over some of his most prized drawings, he hadn't noticed his father standing in the doorway.

"Yeah." He responded finally, remembering his promise to Sakura.

"Can I see it?" His attempt at speaking softly was thwarted by the natural gruffness of his voice. Still, it was a kind hearted gesture.

"Sure."

He started from the first ones, his father stopping him when he encountered a picture that interested him. One in particular, had him so interested that he took it out of the plastic, to look at it better.

"It's not that good, as you can probably see. I drew it when I was-

"Seven" The 49 year old Uchiha interrupted. "You were seven, you ran into my office asking me to look at it. I was arguing with a business associate at that time. I was angry and I yelled at you. You took it really bad and you left with tears in your eyes. Do you remember what happened next?"

Sasuke remembered it like it was yesterday. Knowing that your father did not care for your passion was one thing. Having him scream it at you is another. He smiled knowing the next part.

"Yes, you came into my room sometime later, I was trying not to cry, and then you held me and I burst in to tears. Finally you told me that, we, as Uchihas, excel in whatever we do, and that's why you'll send me to the best art school in the world." His voice turned sad at the last part, remembering his father's strong opposition to his art now.

"For a long time, I forgot that promise, but… if it's not too late I'd like to change that." He continued before Sasuke could open his mouth. "No, I'm not trying to bribe you, I may not care much for art and I still don't think it's what's best for you, however, because you love it so much, I have no choice but to accept it, your happiness is what's best for you. I'll also pay for your tuition and tools and everything else you need. Don't look at me like that! Parenthood may not be all about providing money but it is a big part of it."

"I don't know what to say." It was true, his father was offering him the chance of a lifetime and he was speechless.

"Say that you'll do your best to be the finest artist out there."

"I will. By the way, my SAT results are back, I took the test in May."

He almost laughed at his father's poor effort of hiding his excitement.

"Perfect score." He exclaimed none too proudly.

For the first time in a long time, he saw the proud smile blossom on his father's face, although, instead of the usual 'that's my son' he used to get when he brought his report back, he got a warm embrace and a whispered 'good job'

The hug was over before it begun and his father withdrew awkwardly, coughing to hide his embarrassment.

"So I take it that this rebellious phase of yours is over?"

"Yeah, no more low scores."

"Good, and about this… look you maintain…"

"No, that's not negotiable." The air of finality in his voice made his dad frown.

"Are you sure? Not even the red highlights?"

"Yes, this is a style, a way of life, not a defiant act and I-

He was interrupted by his phone ringing, Sakura's name and picture flashing on the screen; Fugaku noticed this and took it as his sign to leave, but not before saying, "Sasuke, that girlfriend of yours, she's a keeper, hold on to her."

Bewildered, the youngest Uchiha just shook his head and picked up the phone, eager to tell Sakura about what just transpired. Although, he had a feeling that she had something to do with it, his oto-san's last remark only intensified that feeling. He'll have to grill it out of her later.

* * *

So, how was it? review and tell me.

ps. Don't you just love a rebellious Sasuke?


End file.
